Fall In Love with You
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, one-shot. Yang had so many people going after her - but her heart was fixed on a certain heiress that didn't love her back. Basically one-sided crush Yangst. Please review.


**Yow, rushing this in an hour or so.**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Fall In Love with You**

Yang Xiao Long was popular.

She was hot, attractive, skilled in fighting, humorous, forgiving, and open-minded – basically she had all the good qualities one could find – the only flaw being she wasn't rich.

However, that didn't matter, because wherever she went, she always got free things. Men would fight to pay for her drinks; when she bought fire Dusts at the shop she would always get an extra bottle; the whole school would probably _kill_ to sleep with her.

Or selling their own organs if they had to.

People were constantly flirting with her – and she liked it. She liked being the center of attention and she liked people looking at her.

But deep in her heart she wasn't happy at all.

Because, despite all the confessions she was receiving on a daily basis, her heart was already occupied with someone. She had _really_ strong feelings for-

"Yang?"

Ah yeah there she came.

"Yes princess?" She looked at the heiress who just came back from the cafeteria.

Ruby and Blake had been sent on a mission together with Team JNPR, and that left the princess and the oaf alone for the whole week.

Yang was happy at this arrangement – she could finally be alone with her crush.

But she was so scared at the same time, because she knew that they could never be together. The closer she was to the heiress, the more afraid she became.

Being near to someone you loved so much that would never love you back was really difficult.

"Are you feeling okay?" Weiss walked to the blonde who was lying on Blake's bed as she was too lazy to climb up to her own.

"Perfect. Why?" The blonde set aside the book she was reading (she had discovered Blake's adult books last week).

"It just seemed out of character for you to not…rush to the cafeteria after the class was over." She handed her a paper bag. "If you're not feeling well, do tell me. I got you your favorite."

 _I'm not feeling well because of you, Weiss._

"Sure, thanks." She smiled and took the paper bag, then put it on the table beside the bed. "But I'm not that hungry now. Perhaps later."

The atmosphere became really awkward then.

Letting out a heavy sigh the heiress sat on the bed, gazing into Yang's eyes.

"You seemed troubled lately. Did something happen?"

 _I've been troubled ever since I fell in love with you, you dunce._

"Nope. C'mon princess, just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I'm troubled. What makes you think that?" She smiled sheepishly.

The heiress narrowed her eyes, looking sharply at the blonde.

She didn't buy that.

"No, lately you've been really moody. You barely sleep and eat. What is troubling you, Yang?"

 _It's you for Dust's sake! And I only became like this lately because we're alone! Here! I can't use Rubes or Blakey as a distraction!_

"It's…it's that time of the month, Weiss." She quickly made up a lie. That made sense, right?

"Oh…are you having cramps? I have some medicine in the cabinet for you."

 _Geez Weiss, just leave me alone already!_

"Nope. Just don't have the mood y'know."

"Okay. Shout when you need me then. I'm gonna be having a shower." The heiress got up, walked to the closet, took some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Once she was out of sight, Yang quickly grabbed the adult romance novel to resume her reading. She liked this one pretty good because there were pictures – she couldn't stand books without pictures.

And she needed something to stop her brain from thinking about the heiress, because her heart was aching so bad she was at her limit already.

There was a make out scene in the book and as she flipped to the next page, she saw a drawing of the scene – with the important parts censored of course.

It was two girls. One was blonde and the other one had ivory hair just like the heiress; both were kissing with tongues involved while the blonde girl was groping the other girl's breasts.

 _Argh, why, even this book has to remind me of us!_

She wanted to slam the book hard on the floor, but managed to stop herself from doing so, because Blake would definitely kill her.

Or she could just do it to let the Faunus slice her apart.

It hurt too much, this one-sided crush. Yang never knew it would be this painful; this wasn't the first time she was involved in a romantic relationship. She had dated several people before enrolling in Beacon, both men and women, but all of them didn't last long.

She had never fall for them this hard, this _deep._

A smile on the heiress face could make her day; her giggle that was so cute it could melt her heart and ease her anger; the proud face she made when she was attempting to make a stupid pun and ended up being successful; the smug look whenever she won the blonde in a spar.

Yang felt happy recalling these memories, but at the same time was frustrated.

Because Weiss liked guys.

Because Weiss was straight.

She never dared to tell her about her feelings, because she knew if she failed, then they wouldn't even be friends anymore. She had seen best friends become strangers and she didn't want that to happen between Weiss and her.

She would make peace by just staying near her. As long as the heiress was happy, whatever happened to Yang wouldn't matter.

She'd gladly take a bullet for Weiss.

She'd willingly rip herself apart if Weiss wanted her to die.

If only this feeling would disappear into thin air.

If only she could stop loving the heiress.

If only she could sleep and wake up the next day forgetting about her crush on Weiss.

 _Why is it so painful?_

She gritted her teeth as tears starting to roll down her face.

She had so many people going after her, but her heart was fixed on that only girl that didn't love her back.

 _Why do I have to fall in love with you of all people, Weiss Schnee?_

 **#**

 **I was going to name this story 'Not fall in love with you' because I love that song (I don't ship Blacksun that much, but that song is really nice XD) but none of the sentences in the story had a reference to that song so…yeah.**

 **Anyway one-sided love is really painful. Like, really.**

 **Thank you for reading this basically-is-Yang's-monologue one-shot.**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**


End file.
